youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Remainings
Remainings (born: ), also known as Remanings'''https://twitter.com/_Remainings/, is a Canadian Roblox YouTuber best known for his Roblox Phantom Forces gameplays, as well as his most popular series titled "Copied Versions of Popular Roblox Games". In addition, he's known for other series, such as “The People of Jailbreak” and “The Weird Side Of Roblox”. He’s also well known for doing videos on certain things like playing Roblox games on Roblox’s “Recommended Section”, etc. His first popular video was a song parody of Taylor Swift, titled "Remainings Sings - Shake It Off" (now titled “What d at cash xcuvwhvdu e”). Remainings often finds obscure Roblox games and “reviews” them, in which he is also well known for. Second Channel Remainings also have another YouTube channel, going by the name sgniniameR, which is Remainings but spelled backward. On this channel, he uploads shorter and more random videos and his channel icon is flipped from his main channel icon. History Remainings created his YouTube channel on March 9, 2014. During the early days of his channel shortly after he created it, he made short "test" videos, an example being his very first video which was titled "Intro Number∞". His first proper video was uploaded on May 16, 2014, in which he "trolled" people on the popular Roblox game "Robloxity". At the time, his content was composed of short, "meme" styled videos. On October 12, 2014, Remainings uploaded "Remainings Sings - Shake It Off". The video didn't go anywhere at first, but during the very beginning of 2015, it randomly started gaining traction quickly, receiving hundreds of views every day, and slowly growing him a small audience. That video was the most popular out of the series of "Remainings Sings" videos. Later on, he continued the "meme" videos for a while, while also creating other types of videos, such as a series of his that was popular at the time called "Roblox Comments", in which he narrates funny or weird comments taken straight from the Roblox website. After episode 3 of Roblox Comments, his content transitioned to mostly gameplay videos, alongside Roblox Comments, and the "meme" videos were ended entirely. On November 3, 2016, Remainings uploaded "Great Boho Salon Employee (Roblox)", a video where he messes around as an employee on the Roblox game "Boho Salon". This video blew up immediately, gaining thousands of views per day. The sudden growth continued and became bigger as he continued the "trolling as an employee" series. On January 1, 2017, Remainings uploaded "The Best Frappe Employee (Roblox)" which received even more views than his Boho Salon video. On January 29, 2017, Remainings uploaded "Hilton Hotels (Roblox)", which is now his second most popular video, sitting at over 2.5 million views. His channels growth slowed down for quite a while after that, until he uploaded "How to Break Doomspire Brickbattle" in May of 2018. This video was gaining traction fast, and he was consistently getting several hundred subscribers per day. Right after, he uploaded the 2nd installment of his new flagship series, titled "Copied Versions of Popular Roblox Games", which only continued the sudden growth he had at the time. Then, on June 13, 2018, Remainings uploaded "Finding The Worst Gun in Phantom Forces", in which he asked viewers for guns that were not good, then added attachments to the guns that made them far worse. The video, for some reason, was being recommended to the Fortnite community, which caused the video to explode, and Remainings was gaining over 2,000 subscribers daily for the following week after that video was uploaded. It is currently the 2nd most popular video on his channel, at. On the 29th-30th of November 2018, Remainings got into the Official Roblox STAR Video Creators program, after being nominated for the Bloxy Awards in that year for Best Comedic Video and Video of the Year. Remainings joining the star program caused a shift in his content where he now takes his youtube career more serious, Compared to his old self where he constantly made crude jokes and remarks Trivia * Remainings managed to get his name because when changing his Roblox username from Brawldude2; Remainings wanted his account to be named “Remaining”, but the name was already taken; so he added the "s" to make "Remainings". * He claims to be 34 years old, though it was obviously a joke. References '''This page was created on September 5, 2018, by Oof ImStupid. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers